Mistaken
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Quinn Fabray gets mistaken for a girl named Sarah Hart; Jon is confused why Sarah doesn't remember him, and has moved on to a new town and a new boy named Finn. Has someone use a mind altering Legacy on her or has the Mogadorians use some kind of force
1. Identity

Summary: Quinn Fabray gets mistaken for a girl named Sarah Hart; Jon is confused why Sarah doesn't remember him, and has moved on to a new town and a new boy named Finn. Has someone use a mind altering Legacy on her or has the Mogadorians use some kind of force to make her forget he ever existed?

* * *

><p>"Sarah, how did you find me?" Jon asked his girlfriend, running up to her and trying to hug her. "It's not safe at the moment to be with me"<p>

"Sarah? I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I am Quinn Fabray…" the blond girl eyed the boy carefully, wondering if he was all there in the head.

"Sarah, why are you behaving in this way, you know my kind only falls in love once" he said with such deep rooted passion, it made her wish she was this Sarah Hart.

"Quinn?" she heard her name being called out by her long-time boyfriend.

"Hey Finn!" she said with such relief, and hugged her boyfriend tightly. She was ripped out of his grasp with such force, they didn't realise it was happening till Quinn was in the mystery boys arms.

"Dude what the hell? Get your hands of my girlfriend" Finn stood his ground, puffing out his chest in defence.

"Sarah? What happened to you? Did someone use a mind altering legacy on you?" he said with such concern, looking at the blond with such intensity it freaked her out.

"What? Are you nuts dude?" Finn asked the blond boy, trying to grab Quinn again. "I'm not going to ask you again to get your hands off my girlfriend!" Finn threatened the blond boy again, fist ready for a fight.

"Sarah Hart? Legacies, mind altering, and your kind?" she asked him with such confusion.

He looked at her, wondering why she was acting like she didn't remember everything he had told her a couple of months ago. He didn't know if humans could possess such memory loss like that.

"You know I can't talk about it just like that. Don't you remember everything that I have told you? Paradise, Ohio. Don't you remember everything that had happened there?" he asked her, wishing she would snap out of whatever _this_ was.

"Look I'm late. Good luck!" with that Quinn had grabbed Finn's arm and started dragging him towards the parking area.

* * *

><p>"What as that all about Quinn?" Finn asked her curiously, he tried to remember if he had ever met that guy before, but his memory came to a blank.<p>

"I don't know Finn… He just keeps calling me Sarah Hart, apparently his 'kind' only falls in love once, so I am guessing he is in love with this girl called Sarah. Also he asked me how I found him, and that it wasn't safe to be around him. Kinda freaks me out a little, all this mistaken identity!" she said to her boyfriend with worry. He looked over at her and grabbed her hands reassuringly.

"We'll figure this out. The boy probably has something wrong with him" he shrugged and squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "So dinner at mine or your place?"

"Mine tonight, my mother said she was making my favourite tonight, so I definitely have to be home tonight" she told him.

"Okay, but can we just drop by my house so I can change out of these sweaty clothes? Your dad hates me already, and to turn up smelling like feet won't do anything to impress him at all.

"Okay" she said to him, lost in deep thought about what had just happened ten minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day to day honey?" her mum asked her, making conversation.<p>

"So something weird happened today mom" she told her mum.

"What is that honey?" her mum asked with concern.

"A boy came up to me today and mistook me for a girl named Sarah Hart!" she looked at her mom, and putting.

She eyed her mother for a reaction, and she saw for a brief second a flash of recognition that went away again. She wondered why she acted that way.

"Oh really? That is weird" her mum agreed with her.

"And another weird thing, he said that his kind only fell in love with one person there entire life"

"That is definitely weird…" her mother eyed her, thoughts going through her head.

"Tell me about it!" she told her mum and finishing the last of her meal. She eyed Finn and wondered if he had seen the way her mother had acted for those brief few seconds, but knowing him, he would have been too busying eating his dinner to care to look at her mother.

"Mum can we be excused?" she asked her mother, earning a look of disappointment from Finn, still hungry and trying to scoff his meal quickly.

"Oh just bring the plate with you! Just make sure to bring it down later" her mother said, and watched the two teenagers walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, she knows about Sarah Hart, but only things it being a mistake identity…" Judy told the man on the phone.<p>

"How? We did our best to erase her memory and make news ones in hers and the people around her…" the man told her.

"He must be here Judy, we need to fix that! We worked so damn hard to change everything that has happened" Marcus told her.

"I know Marcus" Judy agreed with him and hanged up the phone.

"How much did you hear Finn?" Judy asked the boy quietly, turning around to see a shocked face on the boy.

"I heard nothing…" he lied to the woman, she didn't believe him, and realised that there was another added problem to fix.


	2. Questions

A/N: Hey guys this is the next chapter, updated by request.

**This is written especially for all I need 22 and their friends [sorry unsure if you are male or female LOL]. Who beautifully PM'd me the other day and excitedly asked me to 'update' this story. SO here it is! Hope you like it and everyone else who has reviewed, alerted and Favourited this story! Please tell me how you like it and if you have any requests. Cheers! Rose XX **

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the first chapter. I do not own the characters of Glee or 'I Am Number Four'

* * *

><p><strong>MISTAKEN<strong>

Finn backed out of the room slowly, having the need to run as fast as he could. He knew something bad was headed there way, but he knew he had to remain calm and had to continue on the charade till his usually leave at eight pm. The Fabray's didn't like him staying any longer than that. A battled ensued inside himself, question if he should tell Quinn what he had just over heard her mother saying, she was even in fact her mother.

He had a feeling that the Sarah that boy had mistaken Quinn for, was infact the one and the same. It sent shivers up his spine; he watched as Judy nodded in belief of his response and walked past him and out the front door. He walked calmly back to Quinn's room and pretended there was nothing wrong.

He had to find that boy who seemed to know all the answers tonight.

"You were gone such a long time" Quinn commented to her boyfriend.

"I went to get a drink, and then had the need to go to the toilet" he explained to her with a smile shrug of his shoulders, hoping she accepted his reason.

She seemed to, and turned back to her homework.

"You forgot mine" she looked up from her books with a pout, and he smiled guiltily to her. "I need a stretch anyway" she smiled at her boyfriend, forgiving him for the minor detail, she couldn't help it when he smiled at her like that.

* * *

><p>"So you have been following me?" he heard a voice ask him, in a matter of factly.<p>

"Yes I have. I heard something tonight that I need to know more about" Finn agreed with the blond boy, not taking his eyes off of his.

"I see, and what is that?" the blond boy asked him.

"Quinn's mother Judy had been talking to a man about her, saying that 'Quinn thinks that it's only a case of mistaken identity…" he quoted to him.

"What else?" he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at him patiently while he continued to talk.

"That is it… she agreed with things that he was saying. And I guess she sensed that I had been listening to the conversation and that he had noticed the change in her voice"

"Did she believe you?" Finn nodded his head. "Well keep it that way. Whoever 'Judy' really is, doesn't seem to be such a very trustworthy person" Finn just starred at the complication that has entered his life.

"Make sure you don't let anyone think, that you know more than you are letting on, or that you know Quinn is really the Sarah that I am in love with…"

"So all that I feel for her…?"

"Isn't real…" he finished for her, sad to be breaking his heart. "Suggested memory, and I need to know why that is and why it has been done" he watched Finn soak up everything that he was being told.

"How will I contact you?" Finn asked curiously.

"I'll know if you need me" he simply said, and turned and walked away, leaving Finn to watch him for a few seconds and walking in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Jon ran the mile back to where they had rented a house just outside town, the usual protocol had been taken, no neighbours anywhere around, thoughts of how he would extract Sarah from the twisted reality she was now mixed in.<p>

He saw a light on the porch, where he saw Six working on her bike.

"What's wrong?" Six sensed that something was up with number Four. Watching him walked towards her in a strong stance.

"The alias Quinn Fabray is actually Sarah Hart." He revealed to her unhappily.

"What?" Six said in shock, standing up to look at him in the eyes.

"A local boy name Finn Hudson, over heard her 'mother' Judy with someone on the phone talking about it this evening, he went looking for me demanding answers, right after he could get away, without diverting suspicion" he informed the blond girl, with a shake to the head.

If Henri had been around he would have high tailed them out of there, and they would have fought horribly about it, which would make Henri cave in.

"This is a spanner in the mix" the blond went back to fixing her bike again. Thoughts of what was to come going through her head.

* * *

><p>Finn walked home, thoughts of what went on were going through his head. How was he going to pretend that everything was okay? How was he doing to hide all this from his family and friends?<p>

"Finn Hudson?" a tall man asked him, walking slowly towards him. Finn looked at him cautiously, and pushed his shoulders back.

"Who wants to know?" he channel a tough Puck voice.

"We know that you know" the man simply said to him, trying to work the younger boy and find out exactly what he knew.

"Know what?" he asked dumbly, trying to show the same emotion on his face, eyeing the man, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Stop playing stupid! It's a characteristic I found so amusing when I suggested it to you, you actually smarter than that" he said with amusement, putting a hand on his bag, as it began to silently buzz. He ignored it.

"Suggested to me? What are you talking about?" still playing his role easily.

"Okay we'll play it your way" the man eyed him, smiling like he was going to let the younger man leave, and so Finn began to walk past him.

"Not so fast boy!" he gently pushed Finn back, dragging him away.


	3. Erased

A/N: Hey guys! Just realised that I tagged this story as 'Spanish' LOL instead of 'English' hilarious!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or I Am Number Four

For **all I need 22**, this is written for you and your friends and everyone else who is interested in this story; hope I can live up to your expectations and you keep reading, enjoying and commenting on this story! Awesome PM today! It really brought me to want to write this story for you and your friends! Without further ado, chapter Three! Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><strong>MISTAKEN<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE**

Jon did his best to sleep that night, turning and flipping for hours on end. Worried about how they would fix the situation and bring Sarah's memories back, that he suspected her 'mother' knew about, from the conversation that Finn had overheard tonight.

He stood up and jumped out his bedroom window, too lazy to walk down the stairs like a normal person would, and he wasn't normal now was he?

His feet brought him to stand outside the Fabray household, climbing her garage roof, so he could better see Sarah's bedroom, and noticed the window which was open enough for him to slip right in, he would be able to climb it so easily and enter her bedroom without even making a sound.

He looked on as she slept soundlessly, a smile on her beautiful face, looking so comfortable and relaxed. He ached to be next to her right now, hugging her or hearing the sound of her voice, or even just hearing her laugh at something she found really funny.

His superior hearing let him hear everything that was going on around him, the sound of her indrawn breath, a nice hum that made his heart twist and turn in a dance he knew only people who were in love could ever experience.

* * *

><p>A whisper of voices alerted him to two people walking down the street, talking in a tongue that was so familiar to him, that it was the most unusual sound to hear anyone else speaking it. He had only ever heard Henri and himself speak the Lorien language.<p>

His brain instantly translating every word he was hearing into English.

'What are we going to do? If he finds out what we have done?' the female voiced asked someone worriedly.

'We have no other choice than to eliminate the problem. The minority of it all means nothing to the plans we have installed' the male voice said without chivalry.

'I will do as you say' the female voice agreed with the male.

He watched the female walk up the stairs, into the Fabray house.

* * *

><p>"Honey I'm home" he heard Quinn's quick footsteps run across her hall way and hurriedly stomped down the stair to say hello to her mother.<p>

"Hey Mom, how was dinner with the girls?" she asked her mother tenderly.

"It was good thanks. How is Finn doing?" she asked her daughter, bringing her in to a hug.

"He got home okay thanks mom, he called before to say he was okay" she replied to her mom, who nodded her head.

"Okay I'm going to turn in mom, night mom" Quinn ran back up the stairs and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

><p>'Everything is fine' he heard Judy say I Lorien. He couldn't see the figure that she was talking to. It seemed to be purposely concealed from everyone, but the person it wanted to reveal itself to.<p>

'Good. I don't want to have to clean up any more of your messes, understand?'

'Yes I understand' Judy dutifully answered the voice, which sounded like she would follow everything it said for her to do.

Then silence.

He watched as Judy walked around the house 'cleaning up' before heading to her to sleep.

* * *

><p>He hadn't slept since he had risen that morning. Unable to shake what he has heard and the events that had followed suit. He didn't have Henri to guide him like he used to, but boy he wished for him now. He always made things a lot easier to understand and intercept what was before them to come.<p>

He saw Finn walking on his own down the street, the perfect time to find out what was going on with him and see how Sarah was going.

"Finn" he called to the brown hair boy he had spoken to the night before, but the boy kept looking ahead, like he hadn't heard him yet.

"Finn Hudson" he called out again, and watched the boy stop walking and turn his head to look at him.

"Do I know you?" the boy had a genuine look of confusion on his face. The boy was definitely a good actor.

"Sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" the brown haired boy asked him politely.

"Good that you are keeping the persona" Jon nodded his head in approval.

"Ah okay. Well gotta go!" he started to walk again, looking at him like he was crazy or something.

"Is Sarah going?" he asked anxiously, wishing he could approach the love of his life again, but he knew she had no memory of him.

"Sarah? Dude seriously I have no idea what you are on about, but I gotta meet my girlfriend now" he turned to walk away, and Jon let him, watching the other boy walk down the street, following him, keeping his distance.

At least he can see Sarah from a distance at least right?

* * *

><p>"He knows nothing now" Marcus told Judy, looking around, making sure no one spotted them talking to one another.<p>

"Good. I was getting worried Sarah would know the truth again" Judy said worriedly.

"Yes I know. She mustn't know the truth" he concurred with the blond woman.

"Did you find out exactly what he knew before you extracted his memories?" she asked him, looking around the place for another complication, lucky Finn Hudson's memories were easily tampered with and manipulated into believing whatever they suggested to him

"Yes he heard our entire conversation. You must be careful with your actions. You will make unneccessay situations that we will have to clean up again" he scowled her, and she nodded like a 'good little girl' being told off by a parent.

"I will make sue next time" she said appoligetically.

"You had better. We don't want to have any more mishaps" Marcus threatened her.

"Of course not" she conceded.

She watched Marcus walk away, closing her eyes in hope that everything turned out alright.


End file.
